1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a cable terminal connector, namely one that is easier to screw and has improved contact point stability than existing ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given that typical connector posts often are tightened by turning with the fingers for convenience (especially connections between AV equipment), and have no way of keeping the cable terminal connector locked tight, a slight moving or shaking of the wire can easily cause the connection between the terminal and the connector post to loosen, increasing impedance of the connection and causing poor conduction, as well as possibly producing sparks that can cause fire. With reference to the fork plug in FIG. 1, the front end of the main body of the plug (A) is fork-shaped connector (A1). The outer body of the plug (A) is surrounded by an insulating body (B) to protect the point where it connects with electrical leads.
The commonly used cable terminal connector described above had to be designed in this fashion to accommodate contact points and outlets, but it presents an almost insurmountable problem for users: the connector (A1) at the front of the plug (A) and the threading of the cap are both metal making it difficult to tighten the cap using the fingers, leading to frequent loosening and short-circuits.
The cable terminal connector (E) as shown in FIG. 2, was therefore developed. It comprised mainly of a base plate (E1) and a cover plate (E2) fitted on the front end of the cable terminal connector (E). The base plate (E1) and cover plate (E2) are made of two pieces of different materials placed on top of one another. At the front ends of the base plate (E1) and cover plate (E2), resilient washer (E3) are inserted to provide an elastic effect when the cable terminal connector (E) is screwed in. Another cable terminal connector (F) has also been developed as shown in FIG. 3. This cable terminal connector (F) comprises mainly of a contact fork (F1) at its front end which is attached to a fork shaft (F2), with the contact fork (F1) including a base plate (F3), elastomer material (F4), with a cover plate (F5) over the elastomer material (F4). When the cable terminal connector (F) is screwed into place, the elastomer material (F4) provides better cushioning from vibration.
Although two of the cable terminal connectors (E), (F) described above can provide elasticity when screwed in place and cushion mechanical vibrations, the problem of coming unscrewed from the terminal can still occur when they are pulled by inappropriate external force so their use still has disadvantages. Furthermore, current environmental protection requirements mean the cable terminal connectors (E), (F) will be melted down and recycled; however, this is complicated by the fact that the connectors contain several different kinds of materials and elastomers, a situation that currently presents considerable problems for recycling.